Love on Top
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam reflects on some of his past relationships. Rated for slight bad language. Slash one-shot.


**Written because I noticed the lack of recent fluff on my page. I've been taken over by the smut bug and I felt the need to get some pure fluff out. Title used from the Beyonce song of the same name. It gave me the inspiration for this fic.**

**Shoutout to jadeMK11 who is one of my awesome regular reviewers and whose birthday it is this week!**

**Slight bad language in this one, and a total overload of fluff. It made me feel sick writing it.**

* * *

><p>Blinking slowly Adam drifted out of sleep. He reached for his newly wed husband and startled at the cold sheets. But for the first time ever, he didn't panic.<p>

"_How many times do I have to tell you Adam, I never loved you!" Adam forced back tears at the harsh words of his boyfriend. _

"_But John," he started. The dark haired boy smirked._

"_You were just a piece of ass," John said, reaching out to pat Adams cheek. "And not a very good one at that." Adam blinked back the tears, not wanting to give the boy in front of him the satisfaction of seeing him cry. _

"_Fine then," he said turning to walk away, forgetting his resolve after a few feet and breaking into a sprint. _

"_See you later whore," the other teenager called after him._

Adam smiled at the memory. While his first boyfriend had been cruel he had still been devastated. He had locked himself in his room, refused to come out for anything. His summer had been ruined in his eyes.

"_Come out baby, it can't be that bad," Judy called. "There is nothing so bad that we can't deal with it together." Adam unburied his face from his pillow long enough to yell 'GO AWAY' at the door. _

"_Baby," Judy sighed. Adam just reburied his face in the pillow, and started to sob again. He heard his mom walk away and a soft voice say,_

"_Adam? Come on buddy, unlock the door." Adam sniffed, and swiped his hand over his eyes. _

"_Come on Addy, it's just me," Jay called again. "Unlock the door? Please?" Adam sniffed again but did as he was asked. The slightly younger blonde walked in and took one look at the blonde once again curled on the bed before he locked the door again. _

"_You wanna tell me what's up Addy?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Adam looked up at him pitifully. _

"_John broke up with me," he explained sadly. Jay sighed and reached out to stroke Adams hair off his face. _

"_He was no good for you anyway," he insisted. "He never fitted in with us." Despite the pain Adam had to smile. Jay had struck up a wonderful friendship with his ex, and Adam knew that he was only trying to make him feel better. Adam sniffed as he remembered the words that John had thrown at him. _

"_He said he never loved me Jay-Jay," Adam whispered, looking at the sheets. Jay moved to spoon the older blonde, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his head on Adams shoulder. _

"_Then he's an idiot," he stated firmly. "Anyone who doesn't love you is a fool." _

"_He called me a whore," Adam whispered into his pillow. Jay kissed the back of Adams shoulder. _

"_You have to have sex to be a whore baby," he soothed. Adam stiffened in Jays grip, causing the shorter boy to sigh._

"_Something you want to tell me Addy?" he asked. Adam pulled away, sitting up with his back to Jay and wrapping his arms around himself. _

"_He said he loved me," Adam whispered. "Ma always told me that it's ok to sleep with someone if you love them and they love you." Jay placed a hand on Adams back._

"_Was it your first time?" he asked gently, dismayed when Adam nodded sadly. "Oh baby boy." Adam whimpered, curling in on himself. Jay sat up, and moved to sit behind Adam, wrapping his arms around the blonde beauty and pulling him back to rest against his chest._

"_You listen to me," he murmured into Adams ear. "You are not a whore. You waited until you were in a committed relationship with somebody that you loved and thought that loved you. You saved it for someone special. That's more than most girls can say." Adam sniffed and punched Jay's thigh. _

"_Not a girl," he whispered. Jay laughed softly and hugged Adam tighter. _

Adam smiled as he snuggled into his pillow further. He had had a few nasty breakups since then, and his favourite blonde was always there for him.

"_Addy?" The blonde ignored the call, knowing that Jay already had the key card to his room. Sure enough the sounds of the hotel room door opening were heard. Jay sighed. _

"_Come on Adam, what wrong?" the blonde cooed sitting on the edge of the bed. Adam sniffed, refusing to lift his head._

"_Adam…" Jay teased. "Tell me what's going on. Come on baby, nothing is so bad you can't tell me." Adam shook his head and buried himself further into the bed. _

"_Alright baby, you asked for it," Jay warned, leaping onto the bed and making Adam bounce. The long haired blonde stifled a giggle, knowing that Jay would use it to get his problem out of him. _

"_Addy," Jay whined, starting to poke his friend. "Spill. Or I'll keep doing this." Adam put up with about 5 minutes of it before he finally snapped. _

"_Randy cheated on me," he admitted, rolling over to face Jay. _

"_Oh baby," Jay sighed, all traces of his playful attitude gone. "I'm sorry." Adam shook his head. _

"_Said it was my fault," he said softly. "Said that if I hadn't gone to you for everything he never would have done it. Said…" Adam broke off to let a violent sob out. _

"_Oh Adam," Jay sighed, reaching out to hold pull the other Canadian close. "I'm sorry. So sorry." Adam didn't reply, clutching Jay's shirt in his hands as he sobbed violently. _

"_I didn't mean to run him off," he sobbed. "I swear I didn't mean to." Jay shushed him gently, stroking his head and rocking him gently. _

"_I know baby, I know," he soothed. "He's an idiot. Can't see what he had right in front of him." Adam clung to Jay, instinctively seeking the same comfort he got after every bad break up. Jay never judged him, just listened to him vent and then helped him pick himself up._

Adam smiled at that particular memory. Jay had really been there for everything, every breakup, every new relationship. And he knew that he wasn't about to disappear on him now.

Stretching gracefully, Adam pulled himself out of bed, pulling on his husbands dress shirt from the previous day that had been discarded on the floor the previous night. He walked out into the kitchen where he found his blonde humming along with the radio as he cooked breakfast. Adam crept up behind him, wrapping his arms gently around the shorter man's waist and swaying gently with him. To his credit, the younger blonde didn't appear startled, simply turning the stove off so he could turn around and start twirling Adam around the kitchen. The elder, taller blonde giggled softly, letting his favourite man dance him around the room.

"Love you baby," Adam murmured as they danced. Jay laughed, just like he had when they were teenagers.

"And I love the way you look in my shirt," he leered. Adam mock glared causing Jay to smirk.

"And you of course." Adam huffed, his lips twitching. Jay sniggered, guiding Adam to sit at the kitchen table. He served their breakfast, before leaning down and brushing a fleeting kiss over Adams lips.

"My beautiful baby," he cooed. "I've loved you for forever. And I will love you for forever more." Adam smiled and brushed his fingers over Jay's cheek.

"It took me longer to realise it," he reminded the younger blonde. "But it doesn't mean I love you any less." Jay smiled back and the two of them sat down to eat, the way they did every morning that Jay was home. Finally Adam had found the right man, finally he had found a man who would put his love and his needs above all else.


End file.
